


Troublemaker

by anastasiapullingteeth



Series: Shenanigans [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastasiapullingteeth/pseuds/anastasiapullingteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courf takes Jehan to a night club, Jehan takes him somewhere more private.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> Sam requested this and I can't say no to her.

Courfeyrac poured himself a glass of vodka, settled down in the armchair, and rested his feet on the coffee table in front of him. It was Friday and he was stuck in his apartment, reading through the horribly long e-mail Enjolras had sent them explaining the concept of the new album. “It’d be great if you could come up with something by Sunday morning,” the blond had said, as if Courfeyrac could just play the drums out of nowhere with only a vague idea of what Enjolras had in mind. So far, the only thing he could think of was that it sounded predictable, but he’d need all the luck in the world to make Enjolras see it too.

He grunted, banging his head lightly against the backrest. He couldn’t be more grateful when the doorbell rang seconds later, so he jumped off the armchair and ran to the front door. Jahan was standing in the hallway, wearing what it looked like pajama pants and a flowered hoodie that covered his face successfully; he had gotten there undercover, avoiding the press. Courf let him in, pushing his laptop under the couch; the new album could wait, he was so bored.

“Hey, man. Whatcha doing here?”

Jehan shrugged, taking the hoodie off and looking around him. “Don’t know. My apartment feels pretty empty right now. I thought maybe you were free?” That was clearly a question, he was giving him a chance to kick him out. As if Courfeyrac would do that; he had a soft spot for Jehan, the little weirdo.

They sat together on the couch and Jehan immediately tilted his head over Courf’s shoulder. “Wanna go out?” the drummer asked, shuffling through the channels in the tv.

“Where?”

“I don’t know. We need to party, dude, it’s Friday night!”

“I’m not exactly dressed to party, I’m a mess.”

“You’re such a beautiful mess tonight.” Courf assured him, ruffling his hair. “Please. I’ll let you borrow my clothes, but please. I’m dying here!”

“Ok, fine…” Jehan rolled his eyes, but followed him to the bedroom, barely grimacing when he took the clothes Courf was handing him.

 

A couple of hours later, they were moving rhythmically with the music in the middle of the dance floor. Courfeyrac had a drink in his hand, while Jehan held his arms over his head, neck bent down, feeling the song with his entire body. The place was crowded, there were barely a few inches between them, so much that every time Jehan shook his hips, Courf’s free hand brushed it lightly.

Courfeyrac threw an arm around Jehan neck and brought him closer to him. He was singing into the redhead’s ear, matching his moves to those of Jehan, trying not to pour too much liquid out of the glass in his hand. Jehan tangled his fingers in the soft hair of the nape of his head and, without previous warning, pulled him down until he could kiss his lips. They stopped dancing, Courfeyrac a bit surprised by the turn of events but did not hesitate to kiss him back.

When they broke apart, Jehan laughed softly and rested his head in the crook of Courf’s neck, dancing slowly with him and wrapping his arms around the drummer’s waist. Courfeyrac focused on what was left of his drink, and maybe that was the reason why he didn’t notice that one of Jehan’s hands had abandoned his waist. Seconds later, he felt said hand groping his crotch, palming him through the rough fabric of his jeans at the time the young man bit the lobe of his ear.

Courfeyrac, instinctively, moved his hips away from Jehan without breaking the hug, just far enough of the intrusive hand. “What the fuck?” he asked, gaping at his dance partner. Jehan only smiled, pulling Courfeyrac closer to him again and trapping his lips in a second kiss.

“I… I don’t think this is a good idea, Jehan.”

“It seems like a wonderful idea.”

 _Yes, it is_ , Courfeyrac thought to himself, swallowing. He was tempted to do it, but he had a rule of not sleeping with people that fell in love rather easily. He’d grown fond of the redhead, the last thing he wanted to do was to break his heart. But when Jehan groped his crotch again, slowly, Courfeyrac was far too gone to care.

He followed Jehan inside a stall in the restroom and, once the door was closed, Jehan pushed him against it, taking his face between his hands and kissing him hungrily. He brought their bodies flushed together, their panting mixing in the air between them every time they stopped kissing, and rolled his hips to increase the delicious friction. Jehan undid the button of Courfeyrac’s jeans and slipped a hand inside his boxers, wrapping his long fingers around his half-hard dick. Courfeyrac squeezed his ass, moaning as lowly as he could manage to avoid being caught.

Jehan added some spit to the mix, fastening the speed of his hand. Courfeyrac sunk his teeth in Jehan’s neck, turned on by the feel of the younger man’s own cock pressing against his thigh. He was rubbing himself against Courfeyrac leg at the pace he’d set for the hand inside the drummer’s jeans; he was dexterous, tugging in the right places, keeping him in the verge between pleasure and pain.

Courfeyrac came over himself sooner than he’d like it, the moan he was incapable of suppress echoing in the four walls of the restroom.

“Hmmm, that was hot,” Jehan commented, stroking him through his orgasms and peppering his neck and jaw with little kisses.

“Just give me a minute, okay?” Courfeyrac panted, leaning against the wall.

Jehan nodded and cleaned his hand with a tissue. Then proceeded to fix Courfeyrac’s jeans and hugged him tightly, apparently unaffected by the damp fabric between them. Courfeyrac sighed deeply, catching his breath back slowly.

“Can I crash at your place tonight?” Jehan asked, casually, as if he hadn’t just given him a mind-blowing handjob in a public restroom.

“Are you serious? Of course you can, dude.”

They stayed like that for another five minutes. Jehan refused when Courfeyrac offered to finished what they’d started, but held his hand during the whole walk back to the apartment.

 

***

 

Jehan woke up the next morning with a mild headache. After rubbing his eyes a few times, he glanced behind him where Courfeyrac was still asleep on his back. The redhead smiled openly, turning around until he was resting on his side, close enough that he could feel the warmth radiating from Courfeyrac’s body.

The drummer lifted his hand, keeping his eyes closed, and caressed Jehan’s cheek with a finger. “Morning”, he mumbled, letting his hand fall over Jehan’s hip. “You okay?” he asked, weirdly shy.

“Yeah, of course.” Courfeyrac nodded, glad that Jehan didn’t regret the restroom thing. “You?”

“Yeah, awesome.”

They stared at each other for several seconds, breaking into laughter when they registered the ridiculousness of the situation. “It was meant to happen” Courfeyrac said, shrugging. “We’re just too hot to help it.”

Jehan snorted, standing up and heading to the bathroom. When he walked back in the bedroom, he saw Courfeyrac lying in the middle of the bed, arms and legs stretched out. The black shirt he was wearing rode up over his ribs, exposing his firm stomach to Jehan’s eyes. He smiled, pinching the skin around the drummer’s navel.

“Hey! C'mere!” Courfeyrac yelled and trapped his arm, pulling him down to the bed.

Jehan didn’t resist, climbing back up and snuggling close to him, leaning almost all his body on top of Courfeyrac. He trailed a line of kisses from his ear and down to his neck, breathing in the soft smell of Courf’s cologne. The drummer turned his head, taking Jehan’s chin between his fingers, and kissed him slow and deeply. Jehan had missed this kind of closeness with someone else, the comfort that provided the arm around his shoulders, the warmth of another body next to him. Courfeyrac was an amazing friend, they had clicked together perfectly since they’d met; he always made him laugh but right now, he was making him horny.

The kiss had become passionate. Courfeyrac had pinned him down on the mattress, one of his legs positioned between Jehan’s thighs and hands moving over his body. Jehan bit his lower lip, prompting a soft moan from Courfeyrac’s lips.

“D'you want me to…?” he trailed off against his lips. One of his hands had made his way inside Jehan’s boxers, where his fingers were pressing dangerously close to his entrance. He seemed almost desperate and Jehan felt a pull down in his belly as he nodded vigorously; he moaned at the mere sound of Courfeyrac’s voice.

The drummer got up from the bed a minute to retrieve the lube and a handfull of condoms; Jehan laughed at the sight and couldn’t help blushing, covering his excited smile behind his arm. Courfeyrac knelt in front of him as he uncapped the bottle of lube and pouring some in his hand. He’d discarded his clothes before climbing back up and was pulling at Jehan’s underwear with his free hand. The younger man undressed without hesitation, tossing his clothes to a corner and wrapping his arms around Courf’s neck for a kiss.

Courf helped him back down on the bed without breaking kiss, supporting his own weight on his hand while the other rubbed the lube between his fingers to warm it up. Jehan’s back rested on the mattress and the other man leaned over him, his hand disappearing between Jehan’s legs until a wet finger touched the soft ring of muscles. They kissed again to muffle Jehan’s whimpers when the first digit pressed inside of him, but when Courfeyrac added the second, he couldn’t stop himself from moaning loudly. He didn’t feel self-conscious or ashamed around Courf; it was amazing and a totally new experience.

Court retrieved his fingers, kissing Jehan’s forehead when he pouted in protest. He rolled a condom down his dick and applied more lube to himself. “Ready?” he asked, caressing Jehan’s thigh.

“Yes, sir.”

Courfeyrac smirked, spreading his legs open. He positioned himself between them, pressing his cock against his entrance and pushing slowly inside of him. Once he bottomed up, he rested his hands at each side of Jehan’s head, rocking his hips in a torturous slow pace. Jehan kept an arm over his eyes as his body adjusted at the intrusion. When Courfeyrac didn’t move any faster after a while, he let out an exasperated groan and slapped his ass playfully.

“Dude, seriously? Come on!”

Courfeyrac laughed and braced himself more firmly. His thrusts became stronger, deeper, so much that Jehan had to tilt his head backwards to get some air in his lungs. He laid down on top of him, nibbling at the skin of Jehan’s neck and wrapping an arm around his shoulders to steady himself. Courfeyrac was pounding inside of him as he withdrew a bit to move his hand from Jehan’s face to his cock pressed between them. He stroked him in time with the thrusts of his hips and Jehan wrapped his legs around his hips, digging the heels of his feet in the small of his back; their climax reached them at the same time, white painting Jehan’s belly as Courfeyrac buried himself deep inside him.

They took a moment to regulate their breathing. Courf tried to pull out of him, but Jehan didn’t let him, tightening his embrace around the other man. “Wait, wait, wait”, he panted in his ear. “Not yet, I like how it feels.

Courfeyrac snorted, kissing him slowly.

 

***

 

_From: Courf_

_> Enjo is so pissed right now and it’s your fault_

_> See you tonight for round three? ;)_


End file.
